Kaname
by MyHeroDaTtebayo
Summary: AND YET ANOTHER NARUTO FAN BASED CHARACTER! Final. Please possibly enjoy?


**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **I'm starting out crappy with all this fan fiction stuff. Yeah. But I DO love Naruto as mentioned in the first _Naruto fan based character_. This is my other main character Kaname, he's sort of interesting . . . I hope. -Sheepish Grin-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! He belongs to his original creator Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei~ Only the character Kaname belongs to me. Please possibly enjoy my third and final_ Naruto fan based character _. . . This is truly getting tiring. -AWKWARD FACE-

* * *

**NAME:** Kaname

**GENDER: **MALE

**BIRTHDAY:** April 21st

**AGE: **17

**PERSONALITY: **Kaname's a bit of a hot head. He doesn't really open up to anyone unless it's a close and personal best friend, which in this case is no other than one guy named _Myouri. _He likes to keep his distance from anyone who'd try getting too close. He almost never smiles and he can be very intimidating or rude sometimes.

Kaname would totally bicker a lot with Naruto Uzumaki because they would have nothing in common except for the loneliness they went through as kids. Kaname would shy away from Sakura Haruno because he'd find her sort of attractive. Kaname would totally blow out on Sasuke Uchiha because of insults thrown out back and forth. And Kaname would totally warm up to Kakashi Hatake's carefree personality, but totally shy away from him because he'd remind Kaname of his friend Myouri.

**PERSOANL FLAW: **Comparing himself to others.

**VILLAGE: **The Land Hidden in the Wind, The Sand Village.

Born. Became Chunin. Abandoned The Sand due to personal mental and emotional health issues. Raised in many villages.

**NINJUTSU:** NONE.

**GENJUTSU: **NONE.

**TAIJUTSU: **PRO. Kaname learned self defense on his own.

**WEAPON(S):** Kaname can use small hand held weapons like, Kunai knives or small shuriken.

* * *

**BACKGROUND: **Kaname's family was separated by a couple of top rogue ninja out on a severe scouting A-rank mission. Of course Kaname didn't stay put without a fight in search for his parents.

That fight cost Kaname both of his parents and his right arm.

A powerful electric shock from a strange unknown foreign justu tore Kaname's right arm off causing him to fear flashing lights and thunder. The trauma of losing his parents and his right arm set him off course emotionally and mentally whenever he was reminded of them, Kaname would always have fits of rages and destroy everything in his path, he ended up passed out every time he did. Those blackouts led him into unknown territories and villages, kaname would wander off mindlessly for months or even weeks. Many people from those different villages took pity on Kaname and helped him by feeding him well cooked and handed down spare clothes. Kaname would never stay long, in fear of people getting close to him, then he would be reminded of his caring and loving parents. He felt lost and confused and pained ever time he left.

Kaname kept moving, until he hit rock bottom when he ran into _Tsuki, Ai, _and _Aitsuko _in The Waterfall village. He was nearly beaten half to death by these three bullies because they knew he was a foreign stranger and sought him weak because he didn't have one of his two arms. From there Kaname never left, his anger was gone, he thought it was pointless, he knew when he was at his limit, maybe he can join his parents wherever they were. From there he also met a man not far from his age, a man that completely changed his life. His name was _Myouri_. Myouri offered his very being in the place of Kaname's for a constant punch bag if it meant they'd stop harassing Kaname. Kaname offered that Myouri shouldn't protect a completel total stranger. He wasn't some damsel in distress (Liar).

Myouri got Tsuki, Ai and Aitsuko on their knees apologizing to Kaname in a matter of moments.

It was clearly a shock to Kaname when his enemies now became his close and personal best friends, traveling nowhere in particular gathering people just like them, people who went through very hard times and never really gotten accepted in their villages or homes because they were different. However Kaname still had personal inner conflicts with trusting people other than Myouri. Their pack grew by the days of traveling and helping people. Kaname isolated himself from others due to the fact he really felt indifferent.

Especially when Myouri added a new addition to their pack, one person in particular, it was a young beautiful blind woman from the The Cloud village. Her name was _Chise Chiyako. _Kaname felt as though Chise invaded his close friendship with Myouri and grew quite jealous and upset. Chise took note of Kaname's behavior toward her claiming that he was self conscious of his unpleasant appearance, comparing himself constantly with others, and that he wasn't truly happy with himself. Kaname distastefully concluded that Chise didn't know what she was talking about she shouldn't speak so high and mighty because she was attractive, and he recalled her responding so calm, collected, and honest, "I am blind. I do not care for a person's appearances, but rather how a person acts."

Chise knew about Kaname's missing right arm. That it was okay because she had missing sight.

So goes Kaname's little backstory . . .

* * *

**FINAL NOTE: **Finally! I had trouble with this character. The point was, _stop comparing yourself with others, YOU'RE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE_. Which sort of weird coming from a male's perspective. I'm all, 'Do males have personal issues with appearance?' Pfft . . . Yeah right. Anyways. If Kaname doesn't believe he's attractive someone has to knock sense into him. And I thought of Naruto of course. Anyways! Thanks for bothering to read this piece of crap. Leave a NICE review on how much you liked it. If not . . . well . . . I wouldn't blame you this is my third _What'sIt_. -AWKWARD FACE- UNTIL THEN this ninja is OUT! -POOF-


End file.
